


Christmas At Home

by causemoinot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Jealous Archie Andrews, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causemoinot/pseuds/causemoinot
Summary: It's christmas, and they go home to celebrate. It's Archie's favourite holiday, because special things happen in christmas. A comforting varchie story consists of sassy veronica and jealous Archie with close friends and family gathering in the backgrounds, sharing memories of old, even not so happy, days from their youth. with some twist.





	Christmas At Home

It is already late when a muscular redhead and raven haired petite lady walk out of the gate of a small airport in Greendale. Archie pushes the luggage cart with one hand, while the other hand is tightly gripping on the cold hand of his girl. They stop and look around to find his parents.

 

“There they are!”, Veronica cheers as she run into the hug of Fred Andrews, like a little girl. The two continue to hug their parents as they prepare to head home. To Riverdale. Fred and Archie were talking about something, while they putting the bags to the back of the car, when Veronica notices something. She sees Archie's facial expression changes, suddenly looking a little bit not as comfortable as usual. She is about to ask him right away, but Mary is constantly asking them questions, in which they both lightly carry into a nice conversation along the way. And with that, she decided to just ask him later.

 

They drive for almost an hour now and already reach the other side of the river, and the conversation started to be infrequent. The only sound left is the town’s radio broadcast from the car that they haven’t heard for years. Veronica looks at the man sitting next to her and put her head to his shoulder. It's a little bit under the neck near the chest. He looks down, knowing that she is seeking for attention and she is waiting. Whispers something to his right ear as soon as he notices.

 

“You’re bothered, I can tell. What is it?”, Veronica questions him.

 

He doesn't answer. Instead, he looks away and takes his sight straight to the street. He is impressed at how good Veronica is at reading his mind. But, he just feels like getting away with it. So, he acts like she’s overthinking.

 

“Nothing. I’m enjoying this. Why do you even ask? Are you bothered?”, He makes up his excuse.

 

“Oh really…? Don't turn it against me, Archie. You are lying", Veronica looks up to his boyfriend.

 

"Am not", He whispers, playing it cool. But he lets out a smile, failing completely.

 

"If you are not, then tell me. What is the reason for your heartbeat to be in higher frequency than usual?”, Veronica whispers back sounds almost seductive. Rising her game. 

 

He smirks. First, because of how Veronica acts as if she knows his usual heartbeat. Second, is because he is honestly looking for something else to drive the conversation's theme away from talking about his worries; And Veronica gives just a perfect material. 

 

“Maybe because I am nervous, you know... About tonight”, He teases her.

 

“What’s about to happen tonight?”, She is distracted, and somehow successfully fooled by Archie. She can’t tell whether he is being playful, or that they actually did plan something for tonight and she forgot. She feels bad because, honestly... she does that a lot to him, lately.

 

“What is it do you think about to happen tonight, Ronnie?” His voice gets softer. It sparks lust. She swears he is doing things to her just by that look he gave her and the flirtatious whisper. It’s so weird because their body barely even touching.

 

“You’re bad boy, Andrews”, Veronica scoffs. 

 

“We’ll sleep of course!", Archie chuckles.

 

"We went straight to the airport from church. Right after work time is done. And we had a terrible night flight. We are tired, aren't we?", Archie says to her, not really asking. 

"Oh... I just thought that, you had things in mind. Forget it...", Veronica says, adjusting herself to the car seat.

 

"What are you thinking? It's Christmas Eve, for God's sake. Keep your mind clean”, He laughs and it feels like a win. 

 

"You’re such a tease.”, Veronica scoffs again. Closing her eyes, knowing exactly that Archie starts this on this own. 

 

She tries hard to hide her smile as gave up on seating on his own backbone. She returns to rest on Archie’s chest. Using all the time she has left before they reach the Andrews House. Because, even though it’s Christmas Eve, unlike the holy child, she won't be sleeping in heavenly peace.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Buddy”, Fred asks his son as he walks into the kitchen where Archie stands. Archie raises his eyebrows, answering him with the gesture. He pours a recently boiled water into a mug filled with hot chocolate powder for Veronica. She’s been craving for one since they were on the plane; and Archie, likes to keep his girl happy.

 

"Is Veronica staying? I stored the extra blankets down in my room. So, if she needs it or anything else, you can tell me. I'll be inside”, Fred points into the master bedroom. 

“Oh… I supposed she is. But I’ll make sure, Dad! Thanks” He smiles. Genuinely.These kinds of question somehow bring joy into his heart. Archie loves how much his dad care about Veronica. It feels like she’s already her daughter after all these years. Thinking about it makes him smile like a little boy. 

 

A couple of minutes later, he finishes Veronica’s hot chocolate and takes it to the dinning table as he sit next to her, where she focuses on her phone.

 

“A hot chocolate for a hot girlfriend”, Archie teases her. He hands the mug with his two hands and Veronica accepts it with her pair of hands. Her small palms on top of his palms, transferring the heat from his body. 

 

“You mean, cold girlfriend?", Veronica stares at him acting unimpressed. He chuckles and they just laugh at the sarcasm she gave upon herself. Well, she is actually telling the truth. She is freezing. It's winter in Riverdale after all. 

 

He watches her girl sipping from the mug little by little. She does not seem to enjoy her drink that much, though. Weird. Because she was literally begging for it just six hours ago in New York. Archie thought that after all the demand she made on the plane. All the justification on how tired she was these weeks and how much she need sugar, got him thinking that by now, Veronica Lodge will be taking a sweet time just with her hot chocolate. Instead, she looks busy.

 

In the middle of the drink she would be typing on her phone really fast, or dials someone.

 

Archie wonders whether it’s business or charity work she’s been working on. Not to be selfish, but he is a little disappointed that she did this. He means, with the small amount of time they have in Riverdale, can’t she manage to be off of work for a couple of days? He knows she’s been very busy. But, he just wants to see her enjoying the holiday as much as he does.

 

But on second thought, maybe that’s just Veronica being Veronica.

 

“You’re staying, right?", Archie break their silence to distract him for all the bad things he overthink. He is waiting for her to reply but she did not respond. 

 

“Ronnie?”, He stares at her with his forehead furrowed. His eyes are sending vibes to her, but she does not seem to catch it. At first, he was thinking about calling her out ; but he does otherwise.

 

“Baby…”, Archie tucks her raven hair to the back of her ears and raises her chin with his fingers. She meets his eyes, put her phone down and immediately grab his hand that is on her chin. Her give him a smile, a weirdly amusing one. It looks innocent, but as the same time it feels like an apology over something. Or maybe, it is just him that overthinks again. Archie can’t tell.

 

“You were not listening to me, weren't you”, his questions sounds like a statement because she does not show any sign of response from the question he just asked her.

 

“Of course I… weren’t.”, she bite her lips and mess with his hair a little bit. She likes it that way. He likes it when she did that. 

 

“I’m sorry. But I’m very glad that you guessed that. Because, it confirms how much you know me", Veronica makes he excuse.

 

"Couldn’t ask for a better soul mate!”, She kissed his cheek and rub his face with her finger", He lets her go with whatever it is and let them have this beautiful moment for a couple of seconds because they just need it. Until... her phone vibrates and bring Veronica back to her distraction.

 

“Now now, as much as I want to keep doing this, I’ve got to reply this”, She excuses herself pointing her left index finger and then goes to answer the messages in her phone without waiting for Archie’s permission. Archie sighs a little. Veronica, being aware of him sighing decides to slowly rubs his thigh in comfort motions with her left hand while still typing with her right hand. Typing fast because her man is waiting.

 

“What is it again that you said?” Veronica asks him as soon as she finishes typing. This time, he is the one distracted with awful thoughts.

 

“Oh… my dad wants to know whether you are staying with us tonight. I thought you said your mom is not in town? And it is late, so… I guess you will, right?” Archie asks or most likely confirms it. What he meant is that with the conversation they had in the car, he thought that she will be. But her face changes and Archie knows right away she probably doesn’t feel like staying.

 

“Or you don’t want to. You might want to go back to your home. I know it’s been a while... It’s fine. It’s just a matter of blanket you know”, he quickly blabs and answer his own question for her. Trying so hard not to look somehow, wistful. She raises her perfect eyebrows suspecting his emotions.

 

Veronica doesn't say a word, but instead wraps her hands on his body. She pull herself into Archie Andrews’s tight embrace and rest her head under his chin.

 

Archie is surprised by her gesture. Not that he is complaining. Her familiar scent is calming and wipes away bad imaginations. He feels bad for the temptation to question Veronica’s love for him, everything he feels like he does not get what she does. What an idiot. She is probably the most loyal person on earth, and for someone with her quality to be so loyal to Archie, is no doubt one of the greatest things that ever happened to him. To anyone.

 

“This… is home to me, Archiekins”, she points out to the moment they have right, and Archie finds relieve. He kisses her temple before they are departed by another phone vibration. She take a peek at it and starts gathering her things back inside her black birkin. 

 

“But I really need to go, right now. I’ll be here very early in the morning”, she says again as, quickly finishing the hot chocolate that is now drinkable after all the time they took. She then says goodbye to Mary in the kitchen and walks to the front door.

 

Archie can feel the wind blows into the house as she open the front door and his body reacts to the cold it brings. He is about to walk his girlfriend outside when he noticed that she forgot her coat. He picks it up right away.

 

“Ronnie… Are you okay? Don't you want me to drive you? It’s almost midnight… and a little reminder, this is Riverdale. Unlike New York, this small city does sleep, Veronica.” Archie chases her. He sounds even worried than her father used to. Which for Veronica, a little dose of protective Archie is a cute thing. 

 

As he sees Hermione Lodge’s usual driver load Veronica’s luggage to the car, he accidently heard her demand to make a quick stop at the Mentle’s Mansion. And there his heart skips a beat. What is this game you are playing with me, Veronica Lodge. He thought.

 

“Mantle’s Mansion?”, Archie’s voice is a little louder than usual, questioning. Veronica is taken aback by his presence and she looks almost shocked. Her mind is surely everywhere to be surprised by something that subtle. 

 

“There is just this little thing that I need to do with Reggie...”

 

“Really?” He rolled his eyes, not impressed.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, Archiekins!”, Veronica says as she keep on dialing her phone. Not that Archie is worried, but he is. Veronica and Reggie does have a spark every now and then since high school. Even before they started dating, Reggie has been hitting on Veronica by playing fake enemies with her.

 

“Well… no worries. If that’s what you said”, Archie replies almost to himself. He chose to trust her. She is the most loyal person on earth after all. With that quality, Archie should have believed her girl to have not a thing to worry about.

 

He walks down the porch of the Andrews house and get closer to her. She is still waiting for her luggage to be loaded when she feels the warmth from a coat that is wrapped on top of her sweater with a pair of hands that feel too familiar.

 

“You forget your coat”, Archie says.

 

“And you, my cold girlfriend, are freezing”, She smiles at how sweet he is being right now. Especially when she is clearly not being the best girl friend. He opens the door for her like a gentlemen car and kisses her goodbye. 

 

He sees the car disappearing from his sight, and it feels bittersweet. As the cold hits him, he immediately get into the house and seek for his dad. 

 

—

 

It’s Christmas day, 

It is indeed the most wonderful time of the year. The glistening snow, the music, the joy, the food, the stories, the smiles. Especially from the loved ones near. It’s Archie’s favorite holiday. 

 

This year for Christmas, the Andrews decided to invite some old friends for lunch and spend the entire day in the bonfire in their backyard. Close friends from high school will certainly be here. Betty and Jughead have agreed to come early to help them prepared and of course, to do an early inner circle reunion the four of them need. 

 

He looks at Veronica with his apron on her in the kitchen talking with his mom, happily baking. His mom looks even happier because she finally has a partner to bake now, something she does not get for a long time. It ishonestly a surprise to him how much they get a long now compared to before.

 

Archie is preparing the table, when he hears a knock on the door. It’s only 8.30 am and he can only bet that it would be Betty alone. Because let’s be real, Jughead would not be up by another hour or two. He goes to the front door and is definitely surprised. 

 

It is Reggie. 

 

“Dude, what are you doing?!”, Archie is surprised.

 

Reggie frowns, then stares at him.

 

“Seriously?! Merry Christmas to you too, man!”, He laughs at how tensed Archie is. 

 

“For real, man! Have you been talking to her behind my back? I thought you promise me not to…”, Archie whisper while pulling Reggie into a hug. 

 

"Relax, I’m just playing with you. I would not do that to a friend. Well, just because I don’t want to get myself in a cover of a magazine for stealing the girlfriend of a current teen heartthrob”, he teases him. 

 

 “Or not… you would never know”, Reggie smiles cockily again. They were about to continue talking when Veronica’s voice from across the room cut them.

 

“Reginald! Oh my God! It is so nice to see you”, Veronica hugs him tight, sounding too happy. He hugs her back almost too long.

 

“I thought you met him last night”, He sounded very low and slightly annoyed. Archie’s frown is almost permanent as he witness weird things happen around but didn’t want to ruin holiday out of it. 

 

“Oh! Did I tell you that last night?! Well… It’s been years, I still can’t contain the joy of meeting old friends, again”, Veronica grins, gesturing Reggie for a help to to back her up, but she is getting none.

 

“You're allowed to do the same when you meet Betty, babe!”, She tap his shoulder twice and rushes back to the kitchen. Still manages to be very sassy. Leaving him puzzled. What the hell, Veronica.

 

—

 

Everyone seems so happy and this Christmas is yet to be one of the best Christmas ever. Right after lunch they gather around the fireplace and exchange gifts because Kevin has successfully put up a last minute secret santa last night. They were laughing, playfully mocking, teasing, and just having fun with each other. Kevin insists that the gift have to be something that strongly remind the group of each and every name they pick. 

 

Like, for example… a box of hairband for Betty. Toni give it to her because she claims that it is a reminder of how she once teases the serpent queen to loosen her hair a bit; when she was so tensed because she thought that Toni was going to steal her man; only to be mistaken as an insult, because turns out it is her signature ponytail. Betty smiles and thank Toni for the gift and the memory.

 

Or maybe, an aesthetic package of wonderful floral tea that is given by Fangs to Kevin that made everyone think for a while. Followed by laughs as they remember how Fangs always drink Kevin’s tea when he direct the train-wreck play about Carrie White in High School. It brings them back to some funny stories of the Play’s rehearsals and how good Kevin is as a director, of course.

 

Or else, a set of birthday candles for Jughead from the host, Archie, for the time he was so mad at him because he let Betty celebrate his birthday with a party that eventually ruined by Cheryl. They laugh again and Cheryl mouths ‘I am sorry’ from across the circle to Jughead. He shakes his head, and then gazes at Betty while also mouths ‘No more’. And they all laugh a little louder.

 

As they are laughing, Reggie looks at Veronica and Veronica stares at him back for a split of second. She quickly looks away and fakes a laugh on Jughead’s birthday story to hide an interaction that Archie can definitely tell. They sit next to each other, so Archie clearly saw that. He looks at her, and wonders what on earth are they communicating about. Not caring about his gaze, she takes his hand instead and lays her hand on his shoulder while asking the group to pay attention to her, as she has the last turn to open the present. 

 

She unwraps the weird shaped metallic red covered almost like triangle package. It is light. And… It’s a coat hanger. Veronica is confused, and everyone can tell how much she struggles to find out.

 

“Oh! There’s a card in here”, She’s glad she is finally getting a clue. And prepare her to read the card out loud so that everyone can also hear.

 

_To remind me, or more precisely to remind YOU,_

_That I get you into a coat closet with the love of your life._

_You owe me much, Happy Christmas!_

_Yours truly,_

**_Cherylbombshell_ **

 

"What a thoughtful gift, Cheryl. Thank you, I will cherish this with all my heart”, Veronica laughs and thank Cheryl from across the room.

 

“A little bit selfish, but still thoughtful”, Jughead teases her. 

 

“Yeah, and If I were you, Veronica... I would definitely put the person who get me together with my future beau in the top of my wedding list hierarchy; But you know, no pressure! Not everyone gets to be as wise as I do", she said diplomatically.

 

“No pressure, of course! I miss you, Cheryl!”, Betty laughs at her while shaking her head.

 

“I know your boyfriend is worth a fortune now, but that does not mean you can miss me in public, ex-hobo princess a.k.a cousin”, Cheryl grins. 

 

Everyone is laughing so hard at the sarcasm they shared in the air. But unlike others, Archie catches Reggie staring at Veronica’s and his direction once more. He stares at him and grabs a piece food in the table just to act normal. It is weirdly uncomfortable. 

 

“So that is it. Isn't it amazing”, Kevin starts to wrap up their secret santa gathering when one of their parents in their backgrounds cuts him. 

 

“Well, it’s not really wrapped up when we have one more thing unwrap, right?”, Mary raises her hand and reveals that she has something inside her palm. It’s a box. Oh. It’s a box with a flash-disk inside.

 

“What is it mom?”, Archie frowns. He didn’t see this one coming.

 

“It’s… for you”, Mary give the flash-disk to Reggie as he insert it to Archie’s laptop on the table that someone has been connected to a projector that projects to their white empty wall in the family room. Wow. He did not see that coming.

 

“Did you do this, Ronnie?”, He speak to her but she is not there next to him like she did five minutes ago.

 

So here it goes. It is a video montage. It’s like a digital scrapbook consist of Archie’s life documentation for age 1 to age 25. With an audio of him singing in the background. Different songs every 5 years, because Mary gave Veronica some old records of Archie’s singing at sunday school. And some from secondary school, some from high school years, and of course his recent hit one.

 

It really shows how much he has grown.

 

“And, what is this all about?”, Archie is confused. 

 

He asks but deep down he probably has known the answer. It was his birthday last week. And weirdly, no one says anything. Not even Betty, and she has been singing Archie a happy birthday anthem for every birthday in Archie’s life he can possibly remember. Even through voice messages. Well, his father did wish him though, but… does that even count?

 

And just like that, the lights are suddenly off and everyone start singing happy birthday as Veronica comes up from nowhere carrying a birthday cake with candles in the form of number 26. Yes it was his 26th birthday last week. And this feels like a deja vu. It’s like they are recreating Jughead’s low-key surprise party in high school. 

 

“Man, now I get why you hate surprises”, Archie whispered to Jughead that has appeared next to him when he was also wasn’t there minutes ago. 

 

“Told you, dude. I’m sorry I can’t stop this one”, Jughead replies.

 

“You’re gonna have your birthday party whether you want it or not, right?”, Jughead laughs at him this time, knowing exactly that they are the same word he told him on his birthday. Throwing the boomerang right back at him.

 

“Archie… I am so sorry that I missed it. I was in a bad place last week, and you know it. But I’m lucky to have such kindhearted boyfriend that understood”, He was indeed sad that Veronica forgot his birthday last week. But she was such a mess because she got major problem at work, and he just couldn’t bear bringing it up.

 

“So, this is what at least I can do to make it up to you. Happy birthday, lover... Please, blow the candle for me”, Veronica asks softly, smiling at him. 

 

Archie stares at her. He can’t believe this is happening. He is about to blow the candles when Betty suddenly stops him.

 

“Wait! You need to make your wish first! 

 

And just like that, Archie pauses and makes his wish. A short one, and immediately blow the melting candles. Everyone claps and they had several minutes break and Veronica put down the cake back to the table. In the middle of the conversations, Fred Andrews raise his glass and started a toast.

 

As he finishes, the crowds stare at Archie expecting him to reply his dad’s kind words.

 

“Wow. I can’t… think of anything. But thank you. I am so grateful for you all… your presence in my life, especially you right there”, Archie smiles at Veronica and reaching for her hand, pulling her next to him.

 

“And you guys, I can’t thank you all enough, for being here. Thanks, Reg! I know you pulled this one off!”, Reggie smiles at him and it explains what he has been doing with Veronica. Unlike what Archie had in mind, of course.

 

"And mom, thanks for the videos. It was so sweet. It reminds me of how blessed I am with all the years I had, surrounded with beautiful people”, Archie continues his speeches, staring at her mother almost tearing up.

 

“It was my idea, but veronica did all of that. She can do everything, you know. She is keeper”, Mary said to his son with a sound of approval that is driving him nuts; revealing that She and veronica has been teaming up this past week because they both were drown in their work and forgot his birthday. Interesting.

 

“But… As much as I love the video, I don’t think that it is complete… yet.” 

 

Everyone stares at him in a more intense way then they did before. Wondering what is, this once impulsive boy, had in mind.

 

"I, think you forgot to add one more significant thing that I do when I’m 26.”, Archie says in the direction of his mother and Veronica.

 

The friends and family gather a bit closer and starts to have a wave of frowns in their foreheads. Wondering what this might be.

 

"Here’s the thing. You have planned this beautiful birthday surprise for me. And I had my gifts. I had my cake. I had my candles. And I had my wish. One wish. And I think, it would only be fair for me to share you that one wish that you all serve me"

 

Fred Andrews is staring at his son, wondering what one earth is this boy coming up with. Archie stares back at his father, and one of them nods.

 

“Well…I wish, for someone to say yes to whatever it is that I’m about to ask”.

 

And with that, the noises start coming out. Some screams, some say ‘what’, some say, 'oh my god’. And it is followed by the sight of Archie Andrews getting down on one knee and proposes to the lady in front of him; which unlike everyone else, looks a little bit paler than she usually is, and not a word slip out of her mouth.

 

The crowd of friends and family hold their breaths for a moment that seems too long for Archie. Everyone stares at her until Veronica Lodge does a little nod and hugs the man in front of her. She stares at him for a moment, smile a little and give him a sweet kiss. She didn’t say yes, but the crowd did. They were screaming, and cheering, and clapping. They thought the feast they had before was great, but they were wrong. The joy is multiplying by a million.

 

In the middle of extra kisses, Archie whisper to Veronica keeping their conversation private.

 

“You look surprised”, He grins, staring down at her. She stares at his eyes that are way in higher level than where her eyes are. 

 

“Honestly, I shouldn’t have, should I? I mean... It’s about time”, Veronica smirks, keeping her answer sassy when she honestly hasn’t even found her heart beat back yet. She loves it. It’s Tiffany and Co, the ring. The proposal was so authentic and a total surprise. But most importantly, the man… is of her dream.

 

Everyone starts sitting down, and drinking, some are eating and taking pictures. They are trying to normalize their pulses after a stunt pulled by Archie on Christmas Day. Even when the circle start to breaks into smaller group of people chatting, Kevin can't help but to not waste the chance to witness the such interaction made by the newly engaged couple cuddling on the coach. 

 

“Betty, hold my hand… I think I just had a heart attack”, Kevin says to Betty as She pulls him closer to her side, wrapping her left hand to the right side of his body. Laughing together.

 

—

 

“Boy, aren’t you lucky!”, Josie’s small figure wrapped in Archie’s tight hug. 

 

“Thank you, so much. You have no idea how grateful I am, Josie”, Archie smiles.

 

“I can definitely see it in your wide endless smile! It’s contagious to everyone in the room; you know… your smile and happiness… It is always is. Just like old times”, She smiles and pulls away from him. 

 

“Oh! Talking about old times, I figure, you might want to sing for…  I don’t know, when Veronica walks down the aisle, for us? I don’t really understand, but… Would you mind?”, Archie is about to ask for a help from Veronica, which stands next to him, when he look at her typing on her phone, smiling. 

 

She may be posting about the proposals on her social media or telling her close relatives but he decided to pull her closer to him, gesturing her to leave her phone and join his conversation with Josie.

 

“Right, Ronnie?”, Archie asks her hoping that she can catch up with his will. 

 

“Yeah! That would wonderful. Your angelic voice will definitely complete my… our wedding”, She smirks at Archie. He is glad that she is actually paying attention. They are about to talk a little bit longer when a redheaded girl rushes in.

 

“Congrats, my fellow redheads buddy. When we were young, I’ve always thought that we would end up together, you know… but”, Cheryl’s words are unfinished.

 

“But I suit him more?”, Veronica chuckles.

 

“No. But I definitely prefer a Topaz than an Andrews any time, Veronica. In another life, If Antoinette and I tragically never met, you’ll be having a tough competition”, Cheryl smiles casually.

 

“Of course, Chery! I’m so glad you gays… i mean… guys…met. Both of you are the best”, Archie laughs at Veronica’s attempt to level up with Cheryl’s as Veronica hugs Cheryl tight.

 

“You know I’m just kidding. I’m so happy for you, Veroinca! But... I could be even more happier you know, if only you made me”, Cheryl hasn’t completed her words when Veronica automatically completes it for her.

 

“My bridesmaids! Of course! Whom else in all Riverdale would I run into, if it’s not you two Serpent Princesses”, Veronica says as she also hugs Toni tightly.

 

“It would be my pleasure, Congrats, V!”. Toni’s pink hair and Veronica’s raven hair blended nicely in a hug and she also wishes Archie a belated happy birthday.

 

They were all so happy. It’s almost impossible how much joy is in the air right now.

 

“Happy belated birthday, bro! And congrats!”, Reggie distract Archie from witnessing all the girlie talk about newly announced wedding prep. 

 

"It was the best, you know… seeing your faces being all jealous”, He smirks at him.

 

“Dude I’m so sorry. You’re so good”, Archie laughs at him and then wonders at the memories of how he thought he was secretly so jealous, when it is clearly so obvious to everyone.

 

“Of course, man! Anything!” He ate a slice of pepperoni pizza and winks at him and Veronica. Veronica smiles back and thank him.

 

Some of their friends has gather in the bonfire in the backyard. And now that they have finally finished hugging and thanking all of them, they can kind of leave Archie and Veronica alone. Not that they are complaining, but it’s been a remarkable day.

 

"What a stunt, Archiekins. Still can believe you did that”, Veronica rests her tired head in his shoulder as they lean on the wall.

 

“Yeah… As much as I love your amazing late birthday surprise… I must say, I did better”, He chuckles, acting a little bit to prideful.

 

"Well, I am impressed”, Jughead sneaks into the private conversation. 

 

"You are really lucky, Arch. To find a girl that can be crazy loyal to you for ten years”, Betty joins them as she sips a glass of bourbon. 

 

"Agree. When he himself clearly struggle to be loyal”, Veronica lets out a devious smile.

 

“Just kidding”, She kisses him playfully on the cheek and laugh.

 

“Very subtle, Veronica”, Jughead nods at her. Totally amused.

 

“Nah. It’s actually true. Thank you, Ronnie. For keeping up with me”, He says while rubbing her back. She nods several times and rest her head on his body, feeling a little bit sleepy after not sleeping the previous night doing documentation of Archie's life. 

 

The four friends drown into a wonderful reunion that they didn’t get earlier today because Jughead woke up late, just like Archie thought he would be. 

 

“You’re clever to not tell me or Jug, though, Arch. because... even when we lied so much during murder investigations, I don’t think that we can hold this one. We will definitely be crazy about it”, Betty says.

 

“You, will be crazy about it”, Jughead clears it for himself. Rolled his eyes as if he does not care, when clearly he is so happy for his best friend.

 

"That’s why I ask Reggie”, Archie tells them.

 

“Oh my god. I ask Reggie too”, Veronica sounds surprised.

 

“Yeah, I figured”, Archie answers and with that Veronica knows that all his jealousy issue is gone. 

 

"And I ask your mom as well, Archie. Actually… you guys clearly found out with the videos”, Veronica hasn’t finished her words when he cuts her.

 

"I ask your mom too!”, now Archie is the one sounds so surprised.

 

And that’s how they found out together that Archie has been communicating to Veronica’s mom through Reggie because he does not want Veronica to be suspicious. So, Reggie must have been having a tough days because they both think that Reggie has snitch and tell each other about their plans.

 

“So that explains why my mom responses to the photo I sent right away, saying, I hope you like the ring”, Veronica shares her mom’s blessing to the four of them.

 

“Wow. I don’t want to sound so surprised, but you guys are so much a like right now”, says Betty.

 

“I mean, than you have ever before. Who are we kidding!”, Jughead chuckles. 

 

“A town hero pairing up with the daughter of the town’s villain”, Jughead adds.

 

“That would definitely be a TV show to watch for me”, Betty laughs.

 

“Or a novel to write…”, Says Jughead wondering at the possibility. Not that he is into writing romance novel.

 

“And the interesting fact is that, after ten years, the mafia princess actually transfers a little bit of her IQ point to Archie”, Jughead teases Archie. They both laugh.

 

"Seriously If it is not for you, Veronica… he would never be able to pull out such an epic proposal”

 

Veronica smiles.

 

“And for that, as his best friend… Veronica, I thank you.”, Jughead said sincerely and hug her.

 

“Don’t forget, Best Man!”, Archie responds, raising his eyebrows to him. Jughead gets it right away, nods and smiles in response of Archie's low-key proposal.

 

"Of course! It’s a wedding coming up! I’m so happy for you both.” Kevin sounds more excited that Jughead does, when he is the one who Archie just choses to be his best man.

 

“Kevin! We haven’t had the chance to talk”, She hugs him very tightly as he congratulates them both; and wish Archie a happy birthday.

 

“And Kev”, Veronica stares at him. He stares at her even more intensely.

 

“What? you want me to be your gay bridesmaid? Is that even a thing? Not that I would complain…”

 

“Even better. I would love you to hold the ring for me”, She asks. 

 

“No way!”, He screams. Very excited.

 

“Yes!”, She hugs him once more.

 

“You beautiful lady, must be very happy!”, he says as they pull away.

 

“And I'm truly honoured! You look so happy, It warms my heart”, Kevin says, genuinely.

 

"Thanks to Archie Andrews, I am currently the happiest woman in the world”, Veronica take a peek and finds that Archie is still smiling like an idiot for almost an hour now. 

 

"And… not just because of him; but also... because I’ve got to lastly, but of course not least…”, Veronica look away from Archie and starts to walk to Betty. 

 

"Ask my forever best friend as my maid of honour for our wedding. I know we don’t have a fancy proposal, but... I know deep down in your heart, you know that the spot always belongs to you, right?", Veronica grips Betty's upper arm and finally ask her.

 

"So, will you do the honour, B?”, The two grown up women smile like two little girls, staring at each other.

 

"For one last time... be the B to my V?”, Veronica asks again, because Betty hasn’t yet responded.

 

“Say yes, cousin! Before Archie claim her for the rest of her life”, Cheryl slips into the conversation casually, as she always does.

 

Betty looks at Veronica, and then looks at Archie, and he nods to both girls in confirmation.

 

"Of course, V! I will be honoured”, They hug. Betty sheds a tear and Kevin hugs her. Between Cheryl and Kevin, Kevin does clap the most, he is also tearing up.

 

Betty let Kevin go and is awaited by another hug. From her other best friend. Archie.

 

"You!", She rest her head on his chest and hold him tight.

 

"Thank you", Archie does not even know what to thank her for. It is too long to list. All he knows is that he needs to be said. 

 

"Promise me, you will", She is starting a speech when Archie laughs and cuts her. 

 

"Take care of her. Of course. With all my life", they hug again, longer this time. 

 

"Oh my God, this is almost more touching than the real proposal you did, man”, Jughead smirks at his best friend, teasing him again and again. Everyone starts to laugh as they all follow the group hug Archie and Betty started.

 

“Oh my God… frenemies, friends, best friends, future in laws, my mom’s blessing, and a fiancé. If this is not home, I don’t know what is", Veronica says it out loud as they enjoy each other's company; They might not be around the bonfire in the backyard right now, but they can definitely feel the warmth each other share. The most comfortable feelings in the world.

This Christmas is indeed special, especially for Archie and Veronica. No, not because they are in Riverdale, but because they are in each other's presence. And that's where they are going to celebrate more Christmas to come. At home. Whether in Riverdale, New York, or other part of the world. As long as they are with loved ones, it's home.

I mean, like what Veronica Lodge would say, _"if that is not home, then what is?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I figured that Archie comics first arrived to the world on December 1941 and I can't find any info about Archie's birthday, so I kind of use that as an inspiration... his birthday. No exact date, though. I hope it warms your heart as it does mine when I write this. Have a joyous holiday, dear all! Even when the episodes of Riverdale does not serve us the same.
> 
> ps:
> 
> A little thought about this week's episode, tbh... I actually like it. Thank god Archie pushes the girl away. It's just that, Archie is being soooooo stupid, somewhat flirty, lol. i can't handle it. But well, he went to prison, and escaped, and run from home chased by his gf's dad. Do we really expect him to be sane? Oh, and thanks for Jughead! And betty, was awesome. Her thoughts are the best.
> 
> Oh, and I'm not really digging to the whole Veggie thing. Yeah. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story, please leave your kudos and comment! did you see the birthday surprise and proposal coming?! let me know :) love y'all!


End file.
